


"I was so worried" [Logince]

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Logan's tired mind seems to run in worried circles as he grows closer and closer to his destination. He hasn't slept a bit in the evening, though it wasn't as if he was trying. He's sure Roman didn't get a bit of rest either.When he gets to the front of the police station he feels a lump form in his throat and his heart starts to pound a little more ardently in his chest. There are police cars lined up in the parking lot, Black and white, the only color variation being their red and blue lights that when on duty would be bright and glaring. Logan can feel a headache coming on just by so much as thinking about that, but perhaps it's because of what he saw last night.He opens the car door, rising to his feet and shutting it behind him with a harsh slam. He rests a hand over his front pocket, patting the money that's kept secure inside. He pauses a moment, staring up at the slate grey brick building and feeling a shudder run down his spine as uneasiness washes over him. He tries to remind himself that it's just a building, a place where people are kept and shouldn't cause him so much discomfort, but he knows deep down that it's the fact that Roman is inside of there that really makes him so distraught.





	"I was so worried" [Logince]

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N:) Before I start this chapter I want to briefly talk about going to my first Pride Parade yesterday. Honestly, I'm still so shaken up. This truly was one of the most memorable experiences that I have ever had, as dramatic as that may sound. I went with two of my best friends and the moment we got there it had felt like being engulfed in a world of familiarity and love. Every place I turned there was someone like me, someone like my friends, people who I could relate to in uncountable numbers. There were so many people! Rainbows covered everything, basking the streets of North Hollywood with a gay glow (and of course I purchased a little rainbow flag because I couldn't stop myself) I had people coming up to me and giving us high fives and stickers and pins, folks being so out and proud and remaining their truest selves. People were waving and smiling having the time of their lives. So did I. Because we go through some tough things, in this community we suffer for who we are. But we are united and we are strong. We will fight against the oppression that we face, we're overcoming our obstacles slowly but surely. Pride is a reminder that we can never forget our history and the people who came before us, but it is also a shining example that we will never go back to those dark days and from here on out we are here, we are queer and we are proud. To all my fellow LGBTQ+ people out there, you are amazing. You are astounding. You are brave. I love you all and hope that you have a stellar rest of pride month.
> 
> So, actually getting to the chapter, I want to warn you that there is mention of homophobia several times just so that you're aware. Its slightly angsty but not dreadfully and I hope you enjoy. As always comments are appreciated, and really do make my heart soar. You guys are very sweet.

Third Person P.O.V:

Logan grips the steering wheel tightly, early morning sunlight streaming in through the car windows. His tired mind seems to run in worried circles as he grows closer and closer to his destination. He hasn't slept a bit in the evening, though it wasn't as if he was trying. He's sure Roman didn't get a bit of rest either.

When he gets to the front of the police station he feels a lump form in his throat and his heart starts to pound a little more ardently in his chest. There are police cars lined up in the parking lot, Black and white, the only color variation being their red and blue lights that when on duty would be bright and glaring. Logan can feel a headache coming on just by so much as thinking about that, but perhaps it's because of what he saw last night.

He opens the car door, rising to his feet and shutting it behind him with a harsh slam. He rests a hand over his front pocket, patting the money that's kept secure inside. He pauses a moment, staring up at the slate grey brick building and feeling a shudder run down his spine as uneasiness washes over him. He tries to remind himself that it's just a building, a place where people are kept and shouldn't cause him so much discomfort, but he knows deep down that it's the fact that Roman is inside of there that really makes him so distraught. With a final thought of preparation on just what to say, he lets out a long sigh and starts towards the building.

Logan walks with slow, even steps in the direction of the door, straightening his tie and fiddling with his glasses in an effort to look as professional as he can manage. He knows that his hair probably looks much like a nest a rat might inhabit, but there's not much he can do about that right now. He didn't have time to run a comb through his hair today. He was told that he could get Roman first thing in the morning, and so that's just what he's doing, even if it means slightly sacrificing his appearance. He couldn't care less about it at this moment.

He pushes through the double doors, the dimly lit police station remaining just as bland as the inside with beige walls and plain colored desks and chairs. It's neat and orderly, and if this were any other time, Logan would've respected that but, in this moment, this well put together room feels like chaos.

He walks up to the front of the room and stops at the desk of the chief of police, who grimaces darkly the moment he catches sight of Logan. The gentleman - if you could call him that, which Logan didn't think that he could - is of middle age, his hair disappearing and grey. He has a long thin pale face and stands at a staggering tall height when not seated. The man is dressed in a formal police uniform, his badge glistening, a badge Logan feels as though he is undeserving of. Looking at him, you probably wouldn't be able to tell what sort of a person he was. Maybe you'd feel a little uneasy in his presence like many people do when they are around an officer of the law, but that's about all. But Logan knows all too well what sort of a man Mr. Brady is. He learned about that last night, what kind of a man many of the officers are.

"I'm here to retrieve Roman Prince, " Logan says in an even, serious tone of voice, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bail money before slamming it onto the desk with much more force than necessary. "I believe this is all you said I owed last night." The large sum of money was slid across to Mr. Brady whose facial expression was one of amusement, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Ah yes, the bail to get Mr. Prince out of the clink, hm? You know it really sickens me that a man like that should be able to get out of doing his time just because his ..." the man pauses, narrowing his eyes at Logan, looking at him intently like a predator toying with its prey, "... bitch paid his way out. If it were up to me, I'd send him to federal prison myself. He viciously attacked one of my dutiful officers who was merely doing his job." At this point, Logan is rapidly beginning to understand why Roman threw a punch in the first place because that officer had spoken just like this one and does. Loan feels his blood boil, his breathing becoming slightly uneven as he clenches his fists tightly. He not only called his boyfriend "a man like that" but referred to Logan as "his bitch." And this man is the chief, the commander of his officers, someone who is supposed to be an ally to the people who simply wants to regulate their safety, which is exactly what he isn't doing. He's never been more disappointed in human nature. Logan swallows thickly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that Roman punching the officer was completely savage, considering that the man was verbally assaulting him and myself." Mr. Brady rolls his eyes dramatically, a look of utter maliciousness settling onto his face.

"So, he said a couple of words you weren't too fond of and so your hot-headed boy toy decided he'd take matters into his own hand, did he now?" He asks expecting no response, leaning forward on his elbow, "How dreadfully irresponsible." There's a lot that Logan wishes that he can say right now. He wants to call Mr. Brady out on his bullshit opinions and blatant corruption. Truly, he'd like to tear this man a new one and show him what kind of a "bitch" he could be .... but it's also incredibly crucial that he gets Roman and brings him home safely. He doesn't have the cards to play to risk getting himself in trouble, so much as he wants to give Mr. Brady a piece of his mind. He takes a deep shuddering breath before giving the police chief a tentatively impatient look.

"Regardless of how he did behave, I've given you the money and I'm afraid I can't stay here all day. Please, I would like to have my boyfriend returned to me." Mr. Brady pauses a moment, his chest rising and falling as he takes in slow breaths, dragging out the seconds that feel like hours creeping by before he rises from his chair and tosses a ring of keys at one of his officers who's just stepped into the room, looking rather startled to have something suddenly chucked at him. The young policeman just barely manages to catch them, nearly dropping them on the ground.

"Unlock cell number eight, prisoner Roman Prince," he instructs, grabbing the money and stuffing it into his pocket. Logan's fairly sure that he's supposed to keep that somewhere more professional considering what a hefty price it is, but honestly, he doesn't have the energy to care and follows behind the officer who's walking towards the cells. He feels his breath catch as they wander down the hallway, cells lining either side of them. In most of them, the prisoners are asleep in their beds, as it is still the early morning, but there is one who's wide awake, sitting up straight as a line in his bed with his hands folded neatly in his lap covered in yellow gloves. The man is wearing a black bowler hat and he swears that he's dressed in a cape. And even with the lighting being so dim, he's almost positive that the large tattoo that covers half of his face in that of green snakes' scales and his smile was just about the most alarming expression Logan has ever seen.

And then, all at once, understanding slams into him. A man wearing a bowler hat with a face-tat isn't exactly something one sees from day-to-day, but this man is someone Logan has heard about. No one knew his real name, other than perhaps some local authorities, but he was known to most simply as "Deceit." Rumors had spread like wildfire about him. Some say he's robbed some banks and jeweler stores, a petty thief. Others suspect his crime is more gruesome than that, but the fact that Roman has been in a holding cell with this man in the same room as him, for an entire evening, someone who is allegedly known as "The silver-tongued liar" makes him feel incredibly ill. The way the man's eyes follow him as they travel down the hallway, eyes that almost appear the color yellow is a haunting image.

"Don't you worry, he's going to be locked away for a long time," says the officer, noticing just how worried Logan appears to be.

"Right, you're going to lock me up for a looooong time," drawls the man in very condescending and mocking tone that leaves a bad taste in Logan's mouth, but the officer just shakes his head.

"He's been talking like that since we put him in here. Really, I don't understand it, seems like everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie. I truly cannot comprehend how he escaped being captured for so long. Anyway, you're coming to bail out Mr. Roman Prince, yeah?" Logan nods affirmatively.

"Correct."

"Alright, time to go, Mr. Prince." He says walking up to the final cell down the row and unlocking it. Logan feels his heartbeat quicken as he sees Roman sitting on the cot, still dressed in his rumpled clothes from the night before, his hair tousled and eyes wide as he stands up and walks out of the holding cell and towards Logan, suddenly engulfing him in a hug and burying his face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he mutters in a whisper just loud enough for Logan to hear and although he's holding Roman in his arms and their embrace is firm, Logan can feel Roman hesitating. Normally his hugs are very solid, much more than now which is a surprise to Logan considering the night that he's had, and he notices how his boyfriend is slightly trembling but he's trying to be brave. He's trying to soldier on and be strong, but Logan knows he's going to break and that frightens him. When they break apart Logan looks him in the eye very seriously, his worry becomes illogically unbearable.

"Are you alright?" he asks, cupping Roman's tired face in his hands. He nods, trying to smile.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," he replies, trying to sound as sure of himself as humanly possible but he isn't exactly doing a first-rate job. Even so, Logan nods, wanting to be relieved that he's got his boyfriend back. The two walks out hand in hand, avoiding the gaze of several of the officers and shuddering as they hear one of them mutter, "Fucking Faggots." The moment this is uttered Roman flinches, dropping Logan's hand and stiffening as he hopes that his boyfriend doesn't notice it too much. He does. They file back to the car and climb inside, Logan sliding into the front seat and sighing deeply once they've closed the door.

"Roman," he says, his voice tired and worn out, "What you did ... though understandable, it wasn't okay. It got you into a lot of trouble and it was rather costly to get you out of there. Please, just ... next time don't be so brash, okay? I'm sorry things played out the way that they did, but it would be best if we could avoid it next time." Roman crosses his arms over his chest, avoiding eye-contact with Logan as he stares blankly out the window.

"I was defending our honor, Lo. Don't you understand that an officer of the law instructed us to stop holding hands because "it was a public place with children"! And when I declined he proceeded to call us those nasty, nasty things. I just ... I couldn't let him get away with it." Logan sighs, pinching his temple.

"Be that as it may, our "honor" cost a lot of money, money we could have put to better use." Roman lets out a groan, leaning against the car door. Logan rolls his eyes and sighs before apprehensively planting a hand on Roman's shoulder. His boyfriend spasms at his touch, eyes still wide like when he first saw him. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle.

"Roman, are you sure you're quite alright? Because, if you aren't that is understandable, and we can talk about it." Roman shakes his head quickly, brushing Logan away.

"I'm good. Fine. Can we just get home? I'm rather tired." Logan looks at him carefully, trying to detect what might be happening in his lover's brain but finds himself unsuccessful and simply decides to nod, turning on the car and peeling out of the parking lot.

The two drives in utter silence, the tension hanging thick in the air. Logan keeps his vision straight-ahead on the road for several agonizing minutes, thinking of soon arriving home and being able to curl up under the covers together and finally get some much-needed sleep. It'll be fine, he concludes, all will be –

Except his thoughts are interrupted when suddenly Roman lets out a strangled sob, desperately trying to catch his breath. Logan glances over, only to see tears pouring down his boyfriend's now beat-red face, tears he'd been desperately trying to hold back. He whimpers, looking away quickly, his breathing fast-paced and uneven and Logan realizes that he must have been trying to keep from crying for some time.

"Roman? Roman, dear, what's the matter?" Roman tries to speak, to give some sort of an answer at all but finds he can't get a single word out, becoming a sobbing frightened mess. With haste Logan manages to park the car off of the side of the road and unbuckle his seatbelt, turning around to face Roman, his heart now racing. Slowly he reaches out to touch his hand only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug that's a little awkward from the way they are sitting. This was exactly what Logan had originally pictured their embrace would be like when they were first reunited, but not now. He hadn't expected Roman to break down now the way he was, and he was taken aback, worrying he had made a mistake and done something wrong.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. You're safe now, darling. You're with me. I ... I know I must have sounded angry with you," he says, speaking softly and with great caution, feeling dreadful for perhaps being the causation of this, "But I promise that I am not. I'm disappointed with how the situation panned out, but I'm not upset. It's okay, Roman. I promise you. It's okay now." He feels so awful as he grapples with the fact that he might've really convinced Roman that he was highly upset with him. He wasn't, he'd just been worrying terribly all night and after an evening of being slurred at by a homophobic officer who told them that they were "disturbing the peace" by holding hands publicly, he was incredibly worn down.

"L-Logan I was so frightened," he admits in a ghostly whisper, his voice trembling and hushed. Though Logan tries his very best to keep from being so surprised by Roman saying this, he just can't help himself. Because Roman never admits when he's scared, not about anything, even if he's got real reason to be. He's "A Prince" after all, as he always expresses, and the men of his family were known for never being vulnerable or displaying anything but the toxic masculinity that had been instilled in them. Though emotions weren't always Logan's forte, he knew a thing or two about what could be harmful when it comes to someone's emotions, hiding away fear was definitely just that. With this being so, though he tried to work through this with Roman, he was still deeply rooted within these ways of thinking so him fessing up to being afraid was a major deal.

"Hey, that's alright. It's perfectly logical to be afraid at times. There's nothing wrong with that," Logan promises in a serious tone as Roman buries his face deeper into his chest, dampening his shirt with tears, making Logan wince.

"I-it was dark, a-and it was cold, Lo. I couldn't sleep at all because I-I kept thinking that y-you might n-not want to come back for me ...a-and I would go to jail. T-they were so mean. T-they kept saying you w-wouldn't come to get me. The guards a-and that dreadful man in the cape and hat. A-at first, I thought he was being friendly to me, b-but he was just lying. He w-was so terrible." Logan's eyes go wide as he gently cups Roman's face in his hands and looks intently at his boyfriend as his heart thumps uneasy in his chest.

"Roman, my love, did you really think that I would just leave you there? Not come back for you?" Roman doesn't answer, staring up at Logan with tear-filled wide doe eyes, his bottom lip trembling slightly. "Darling, what kind of an imbecile do you take me for? Do you really think that I would ever so much as consider allowing someone as good as you to slip out of my life? If so, for whatever reason, it is obvious that I have not done enough to prove ...." He swallows thickly, realizing how many times he hadn't understood Roman's long drawn out romantic declarations of his affections, but for a moment he's starting to get it, "... to prove just how much I need you. How much I love you." He takes Roman's hands in his own, clasping them tightly and feeling tears well up behind his glasses, praying that they will not fall as he is trying to calm Roman down and that doesn't seem like it will do the trick.

"I am so, so sorry that I couldn't retrieve you sooner. I promise you I tried. I asked, too, persistently, but they would not permit me inside till morning. I couldn't sleep knowing that you were in some tiny fucking cell all because you'd taught someone a well deserving lesson, all because they don't know the difference between love and hatred. Listen," he says, screwing his eyes shut, clutching Roman's hands tenderly, "I love you, so, so much. More than I ever thought was fathomable. Before I met you, I was so sure that romance was overrated, but you changed my entire perspective on the subject. You opened my eyes and allowed me to look at things in a new light. I will always be thankful for that, but not as thankful as I am right now that you're here and you're safe. I was so worried," Logan mutters, his voice weakening at this time he, strangely enough, is the one to initiate the hug and holds on tightly to Roman, who only seems to be sobbing harder now, hiccupping violently and worrying Logan to no end.

"L-Logan, I swear to god a-are you trying to make me cry m-more right now?" Logan blinks, going rigid as he's convinced that there has been some unforeseen wrongdoing.

"I-I'm afraid that I don't f-follow y-." His frantic confusion Is cut off by Roman pulling him into a searing kiss even through his rapidly falling tears as he clings to his boyfriend with every fiber of his being. He dampens Logan's face with his tears, not that he cares much as he rests his hands-on Roman's waist, allowing his boyfriend to take the reins of their embrace. Though it's heated and teaming with passion, the pair's off-balance emotions don't allow it to continue for long and the kiss is short-lived, Roman still sniffling as they part but clinging to Logan the way a child clings to their parent when they are afraid.

"Oh specs, I-I love you too. With every piece of my heart. I k-know I'm so incredibly lucky to have you and I didn't think you were r-really going to abandon me, well, not truly, anyway. I'm sorry I-I was just so scared, and I didn't know what to do. I .... I overreacted." Logan shakes his head, allowing Roman to bury his face in the crock of his heck.

"No, darling. I promise you, it's alright. You weren't being illogical or overreacting. Your head simply wasn't in the right place. Neither was mine ... and I know we were only apart for mere hours and this is going to sound foolish but, I ... missed you." Logan feels Roman smile against him, nestling further into him and calming down, his breathing regulating with time.

"I missed you too," he breathes out, "Terribly."

Eventually, the pair collects themselves and drive the rest of the leg of the way home, practically collapsing into bed next to each other once they arrive, even though it's nearing the afternoon. Neither of them has gotten any sleep so there's no reason they can't do it now. Within a very short time frame, the pair is tangled in each other's arms, the lights turned off and curtains shut. Though usually, Roman is the more assertive one in the relationship, today has been strange for the both of them and there has been a bit of a role reversal. Roman lays his head against Logan's chest, his steady heartbeat remaining a calming constant that is lulling him into a gentle state.

"Hey Lo?" Roman mutters sleepily, feeling his boyfriend perk up when his name is mentioned.

"Yes, Roman?" Roman smiles tiredly, snaking an arm around Logan's waist and squeezing closer.

"Thank you. For everything," he says softly.

"It is my utmost pleasure, Roman. I love you dearly." He leans to press a chaste kiss to Logan's jaw, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he wavers in and out of consciousness, yawning.

"I love you too, Microsoft nerd. You've been very affectionate today. A fascinating transition, don't you think?" Even in the darkness, Roman can tell that Logan's cheeks are tinting red as he tries to sputter out some sort of an explanation for him letting his guard down and being a little more blatantly lovey-dovey than usual. "Hey, it's fine. I think it's adorable. You know ... you really were my knight in shining armor today. My rescuer." If Logan thought his cheeks were flushed before, now they feel as if they are on fire because his Disney-obsessed boyfriend just compared him bailing him out to some sort of a heroic rescuing, and that warms his heart in ways he can never understand.

"Get to sleep, Roman. I can hear how tired you are in your voice," he notes as Roman snuggled closer to him, pulling the blankets up over their bodies and sighs in contentment.

"Sweet dreams, nerd," Roman says in a teasing voice, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax against his boyfriend who chuckles lightly, turning over to switch positions and wrap Roman up in his arms.

"Pleasant rest, Prep," he responds in just as teasing of a voice though Roman hardly notices, already drifting off. Now, finally, Logan can rest easy. He's home with the love of his life and he's alright. They're both alright, curled up together just as he wanted. There's hatred in the world, a whole lot of it that is at times targeted at them, but in this moment, he's reminded of all the love there is too. Love he was blinded to before Roman and in turn love, he will never forget with him by his side. He dozes off, smiling faintly as he clings to Roman, never intending on letting go.

=+=


End file.
